


Feelings Mutual

by vanityaffair



Category: New Girl
Genre: Anal Sex In Later Chapter, Attempt at Humor, Blowjobs, Cute Schmidt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Female/Male Relations, My First Work in This Fandom, Not finished yet, Please be gentle with me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Some Humor, Still Just Be Gentle, Watched Some Of The Show, Work In Progress, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please Be Gentle With Me...First time writing in this fanfic.Never really watched the show,Only some.Just Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored...I'm bored,Oh wait I know what I could do!I could write a New Girl story!But here's the problem,I don't know much about the show but I watched a few eposides and I was dragged in to the show by Nick and um...Shmdit?Umm hang on let me try again um....I got it!Schmidt!Yes*epic touchdown*Hell yes!Now um please be gentle with me,I don't know much about the show but I've surfed the internet desperately searching for story pairings with the two but all I fucking find is Jessica Day/Nick Miller shtuff that I disagree with entirely because I perfer M/M and F/F nothing straight BUT besides that,I found some stories with the two y'know fucking around.I want something straight dirty so please allow me to try and attempt to pair the two because I'm awful and I want something dirty to read that inquires those two.You can set this in any dynamic just not...um...marriage shtuff(I heard about Schmidt getting married or something,I missed the eposide)

 

** Remember...Be gentle please..I don't much this show so please be gentleeee like I'm a glass figure that sits up on your dresser.Pinky swear now. **

~

The loft was empty with not much crowd because the others were out for the night to go party (since it was Friday and who in the hell doesn't party on Friday night?)but Nick decided to count himself out. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go to the apartment and go to his room and _sleeeep_.

(I understand his situation perfectly.)

He was just getting off of work when Jessica texted him,asking if he wanted to join her and the others for a party which...they were going to go find.It was Friday and Nick just been paid and all he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't really feel the partying thing at the moment because he had to suffer through work which was pretty much _booorinnggg_ during the day since everyone else was working,trying to get paid so that they could come to the bar at _nighttime_ to blow their paycheck on drinks so that they could go home and suffer in the morning with major hangovers.

Yeahh...Nick did not want to suffer with that.He was a potential victim to sleep,Though he didn't want to pass up party ops,He had to pass this one up.

He texted her back,saying that he was gonna turn in,which meant a blanket,covers,sheets and pillow and...sleep. Jessica,disappointed,texted a emoji sad face saying,'Why not?Nick The Party Freak doesn't want to party?Are you sick or something?'

He chuckled to himself as he was using one hand to dig into his pocket to get the keys to the apartment whilst texting with other,'I'm not sick,I just don't wanna go out.I just got off work,I'm actually going to sleep.'(Amazing right?I can do that.)

She texted back with a emoji happy crying face,'Well okay.I hope you have a great time sleeping.'

He shook his head,smiling to himself as he unlocked the door and he opened the door,intaking the actual peace that was washed over with the silence of the whole entire apartment. Yeah,this was the perfect environment to sleep without sounds and noises coming from the tenants also living in the loft.

He walked into the apartment,closing the door behind him and slipping his phone into his pocket.

He walked through the living room,not noticing someone who was eating his special 'mine and mine only' vanilla ice cream that he had to stored away from everyone since everytime he bought something to indulge himself in,It was either missing or eaten by Coach or Winston or Jessica which kinda defeated the purpose of the principle of having food that you like and actually want to eat when you were ready to.

Then he paused when he was in the open doorway then he slowly walked backwards and he paused when he was infront of the kitchen,watching as the person continued to eat on the delicious ice cream that was his and his only.(Why do people do that?Eat stuff that they know isn't theirs.I still can't find my candy bar..)

He just stood there,watching as that person indulge in his ice cream which was saved for a special occasion.

"Ahem."He simply said,folding his arms across his chest and he watched as the person jump and immediately they turned around and Nick's eyes widen and he would've never guessed in at least a _mmmmmilllllonnnn_ years that _Schmidt_ was eating his food. The guy practically stayed away from whatever Nick had.(Well,I guess sorta,I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!!CUT ME A BREAK!)

He still had the spoon that he was eating with in his mouth and he was holding a bowl that had the ice cream in it and by the looks of it,He probably eaten almost all of it up.

"Schmidt?"He said,astonished because usually he either catches Jessica or Coach in his food but this..this is very new...

"Mmhhmm."Schmidt mumbled out loudly before he pull the spoon out of his mouth and he gulped and Nick looked at him with a expression that expressed,'W _hy are you eating my ice cream,'_ and _'Why are you even here?'_

Nick's idea of sleep just flew out the window as he watched as Schmidt placed the bowl on the counter and then he lowered his head and said in a soft tone as if he was a kid who did something bad and was about to be punished,"I-I didn't hear you come in."

Nick was still in slight shock as he looked at Schmidt then back to the bowl of once-ice-cream then back to Schmidt.

"Yeah..."Nick slowly dragged out as he raised a eyebrow and Schmidt slowly shrugged his shoulders in a _adddorrrabbllee_ way that made a bit of conflicted feelings flicker through Nick's body.(I mean damn it Charlie,Have you seen Schmidt?He's adorable no matter the situation!)

Nick had mixed vibes about Schmidt sometimes and those times are sometimes the worse times to ever have those vibes.But this time,It wasn't a situation that either required him to do something very stupid for him.It was just a normal thing,When the roommate eats the stuff that you clearly marked yours.

The room was placed in a awkward silence as Nick looked around the room and he awkwardly shifted his feet in place,Feeling those mixed vibes again that were kinda affecting something...

Schmidt slowly moved away from the kitchen and slowly into the living room with a slow,calm leisurely way that Nick knew. It would take time before he would burst and tell him his problem because then it hit Nick hard like bricks. When Schmidt ate ice-cream,It either meant something bad happened or he was soaking himself in self-pity like when a girl was watching a sad movie because of a horrible break-up,The first thing they ate was ice-cream.

 _'Three...'_ Nick thought as he saw Schmidt's shoulders get tense and he could swear he could hear the soft breathing coming from him.

' _Two and one.Here we go.'_ Nick thought,mentally preparing himself and then he said as he turned around,"Wha-"

But he was cut off by something warm and something soft,Something reminding him of Jessica.

(Wait,Hold up...How...I...I'm just the writer who works here,Not the person who explains things like this,Go to your sex ed teacher and ask.)

But they certainly weren't Jessica's,They a bit softer and more warm then he felt two hands place themselves slowly onto his cheeks,holding him place.

Well that didn't go as he expected. 

He soon realized that his eyes were closed and he opened his eyes and soon realized the chocalate brown eyes and the soft-looking black hair and the person's face.

It was Schmidt's.His lips were pressing hard and desperately into Nick's,as if they were searching for something,Something that would grasp their feel.

Nick remember the last time he kissed Schmidt but that was just for a reason,This...This here was out of the blue.

Soon Schmidt pulled away,softly panting and looking at Nick as if he was afraid he would run off but he stood there,looking at him with shock and slight confusion in his eyes.

Nick's mixed vibes were started to combine and come into a big ball of...of stangeness and confusion. He never had this feeling with Jessica,The feeling he had with her was bold but this feeling he was feeling,Was beyond that feeling,It was much more...much more bolder than that.Much more brave.

"W-What was that for?"He managed to mutter out,His heart thumping away in his chest as he looked him,Schmidt's head lowering.

"I..I...I have feelings for you.."Schmidt mumbled out unaudibly,Nick's eyebrows knitted and he said,"What?"

"Because...I...sorta kinda...like you?"Schmidt mumbled out,still not clear enough to be heard then Nick said,"I can't understand you,Speak up."

"Because I like you!"Schmidt shouted out before he piped up again and Nick's eyes widen as he muttered out,"You...You like me?"

"Do you have a hearing problem?I said I liked you didn't I?"Schmidt grumbled out in slight frustration.

Nick's heart was beating a bit too fast,Feelings were rushing faster than anything,some to his heart,others...decided to the take the bus down south.He was getting strangely hard somehow.(We know why.)

"I heard that part,my problem is...why?"Nick said and Schmidt's cheeks were getting tinted a soft pink as he took in a deep breath and exhaled,"Nick,Ever since I met you,I felt strange everytime I was around you then when I heard about you and Jessica having a thing going on,My feelings got more vauge and more stranger...Then I soon realized that I liked you."

Nick's breath got caught in his throat and he said in a slightly rough tone,"How strange?"

Schmidt's lips curled into a smile then he said,his cheeks getting to the point that the soft pink got deeper in volume,"To the point where I um...when you weren't there,Go in your room and ummm...lay in your bed and..."He paused as he cleared his throat and muttered out unable to be heard by Nick's ears,"...masturbate in your bed..."

Nick's dick was getting harder by seconds and his eyes widen again and asked suspiciously,"You would go in my room and lay in my bed and do what?"

"Masturbate in your bed because the bed smelled and reminded me of you."Schmidt said in a soft tone that he hoped that Nick didn't hear.

But oh did Nick hear it alright.His pants now felt tight and his heart raced and won every race in the book.

"You...jerk off in my bed?"Nick dragged out in slight disgust and a small tiny amount of amazement.

"Yeah,That's why your sheets always smell like Snuggles because I washed them every time I...released."Schmidt said and Nick blinked his eyes a few times. No wonder his sheets smell so good after he got off of work.He thought Jessica did that or something because he never liked to wash clothes.

"So,"Nick started after he swallowed then he continued,"You jerked off in my bed and then you washed my sheets?"

"Yeah,I didn't want you to know about that,So that was only logical."Schmidt said and Nick shook his head,"Anything else I should know?"

"IfingermyselfandmoanyournamewhileIdoit."Schmidt said super fast and that breezed right past Nick and he cleared his throat and said,"What did you just say?"

"I...finger..myself...and..moan..your..name...while..I..jack..off."He said much slower and that's what took the cake,almost in a literal manner.

 _'Damn Schmidt.'_ Nick thought,his eyes widen and his pants tight,his dick harder,His heart raising and he felt a thin sheen of sweat forming on the back of his neck.

That's when Nick felt that emotional barrier that he had for so long since he loved Jessica and since they were on that complicated level of relationships,Not being in one and put in the friend zone,break apart and he immediately brought him close to him and their lips collided with each other.

Schmidt's lips tasted sweet,like the ice-cream he was eating eariler,When Schmidt kissed him eariler,he couldn't feel or taste this much of him because he was too urgent and too quick,It had to slow so that it could really _floooww_.

He put his hands on Schmidt's warm cheeks to hold him in place and he allowed Schmidt's tongue to slip into his mouth and Schmidt allowed Nick's to wander into his mouth.

Their tongues twisted and moved like snakes then soon they pulled away from each other,letting a trail of saliva connect their lips before breaking the small rope. They softly panted,feeling the other's breath against their cheeks then they looked into each other's eyes ,searching for that sweet emotion that they just shared.

"Nicholas.."Schmidt murmured out breathless as he leaned his forehead gently against his,feeling the warmth come from between them.

Nick heard him call him by his real name a few times but this time,It felt like it was the first time he ever heard it come from his lips like this.So breathless and so intense.(Damn I'm good*puts on sunglasses because the awesomeness*)

He felt him getting hard against his thigh and Nick wanted to smirk soo bad because all he wanted to do right then was to shove his dick down Schmidt's throat and watch as the pretty lips spread over it and watch the chocalate eyes look up at him.(Damn Nick,such vauge and...intense detail..From romance to just plain dirtyness)It remind him of when Jessica was giving him blowjobs...Pretty eyes and pretty lips.Eyes looking up at his face,lips wrapped around his dick.

Then he felt a hand wander down his chest and down his abdomen and Boom.There goes the dynamite.

Schmidt's hand grasps his harden dick that was aching to be touched by his hand and Nick's breath hitched as he felt Schmidt's hand stroking him through his pants.

"Oh fuck..."He groaned out and his eyes rolled to the near back of his head.Schmidt's eyes were hooded and he smirked,"Soo pretty.."He murmured out and Nick mewled as he felt him slip his hand into his pants and he slowly backed back into the nearby wall so that he would have some support because his legs were starting to feel like jelly.

He felt his hand gripping his cock through his boxers and oh how _gooood_ it felt.Then Schmidt had pulled his hand out of Nick's pants,only to undo the button and the zipper so that he would have better access to Nick's dick.(Hey that rhymes...Nick's dick.I outta use that..)

He got down on his knees infront of Nick and Nick's eyes widen as he watched him smirk up at him,finally pulling his dick from the captives of his boxers.

Nick groaned,feeling the soft and firm hands gripping his dick then stroking it,making it even more pleasureable..He soon remembers that blowjob gel that was suppose to taste like cherries(Jess said it didn't).But it was too late to think because he felt something warm and moist wrap around the tip of dick before going down further.

His eyes were rolling so when he finally managed to get them to look down,He saw his friend's lips wrapped tightly around his dick then he watched as he went down further.

Nick moaned;The feel of the inside of Schmidt's throat was overwhelming him,It felt so indescribably good.

He reached his hands down and gripped Schmidt's hair a slight mild grip as he felt pleasure warm up his core.

Schmidt started to suck and bob his head as he let Nick's grip on his hair tighten since this was a major turn on at the moment for some reason.Nick mewled,feeling in his legs turning into jelly,"Schmidtyyy~..."

Then he looked up at him,cheeks flushed and his pretty jaws that would usually talk for hours in presistent agruements were hollowed out as his pretty pink lips were spreaded over his cock.

Nick started to fuck the pretty little face like he would do with a pretty girl who he decided to fool with and who wanted to give him a bj.

Schmidt's eyes never stopped looking up at him as he continued to suck him off and then soon Nick finally cried out,"I-I'm c-comming..."

He forced Schmidt's head down all the way,enjoying the look on Schmidt's face and loving that convulsion of his throat as he released down his throat,watching his eyes widen as he drinked down the come that was coming down his throat.(Eh,Get it?)

Finally,Nick's grip on his head had soften as he let go,panting and leaning back against the wall,feeling satisfied and greatly pleased.

Schmidt pulled off with a pop and he wiped the corner of his lip off as he rose to his feet,looking to the brown eyes.

Schmidt panted a little bit before smirking at him and then Nick pulled him in for a kiss,sealing the deal and tasting himself on Schmidt's tongue,enjoying himself.

Yeah,That idea of sleep was pretty much thrown out the damn window.He was pretty much enjoying this right now,He knew know that when Schmidt's was to ever sneak into his room when he wasn't there,he would probably end up in Nick's arms....fucked in out.Yeah parties were overrated,Sex was XXX-Rated.That in my language means fuck yes!

** I'm planning the anal sex in the next chapter because this is too damn good for me!Where has then been all my life!?!!! **

 


	2. Mutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how jealous moves in mysterious ways?Oh you don't?Well I don't either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter of this story.Sorry it's so late but I ran out internet so yeah..

Well here's the last chapter of my wonderful adventures in dabbling in stuff I never watched.This was the best story I ever typed up without getting mean and terrible feedback.(Not really,I get nice feedback)Anyway,I cut out the dirty talk because...I just can't do that part.I'm horrible at it.I still can't dirty talk my cat and that's just terrible.All mistakes are mine and still be gentle with me.I don't mention much of the crew because I don't know who lives with who on the show,Like I said I don't watch it too often,I just wanted to make a contribution and write something.Jealous!Nick and Sweet!Schmidt are here.

 **Please remain gentle with me...I'm still a wittle baby.Be nice ok please?Ok good we pinky swore and everything**.

~

Everything was awkward now. _Extremely_ awkward because after that little thing that happened yesterday. It was so awkward that it Nick tried to spend most of his time away from Schmidt.It was werid enough that he still had those intense feelings about Jessica that simply got in the way of things. Yeah that's right,The feelings were coming back up from the dead.

(I mean seriously why?*Eats popcorn at the same time*Why???I don't know..I just write the shit.)

Schmidt was also trying to avoid him since that.He's was more into it with Cece for a while since that little thing happened.

Nick was trying hard to focus at work,Where there were at least dozens of ways to focus,no matter the taste,no matter the acohol level,At least there were things to take his mind off of things. He at least downed 4 shots of tequila in the last past hour,trying to avert his attention to other things. He never actually do this much drinking of tequila on the working clock,but it was Saturday, _Some_ people wanted to actually drink on Saturday because its the best day to drink besides Friday...and Sunday.

It was time to leave when he finished wiping off the bar of spills and stuff before he decided to leave and head home to the loft,Usually he didn't like to drive when he's above the acohol limit but it was too fucking hard to actually try and attempt to walk.

He made it back to the loft,avoiding the cops and avoid people who were walking late at night and he sighed,Opening the door to see Cece and Schmidt in the living room on the couch,kissing each other.

Schmidt's eyes were open and his eyes darted across the room,spotting him in seconds before finally they ended the kiss.

Nick's heart thumped hard in his chest,hard enough to hit his rib cage and he felt that flame in the pit of his stomach ignite,watching as Schmidt hold her hand and then he heard him,"I love you dear Cecelia."

"I love you too Schmidty."She said smiling at him.

Oh how bitter Nick felt right then.Those feelings about Jessica suddenly dimished and disappeared into nothingness,He felt his heart break very slowly. Why did Schmidt say he liked him but he's kissing Cece like she was the most expensive diamond in the world.

"I gotta go Schmidty,But I'll call you soon."She said as she kissed his cheek and she got up from the sofa and Schmidt said after her,"Bye my love."

"Hey Nick,Bye Nick."She said as she walked out the door,closing it behind her as soon the loft was wrapped in silence,Nick didn't have any idea where the others were but he suddenly didn't care.

Schmidt stood up and Nick's heart skipped beats like a rock slipping on the water then he finally spoke but had a tip of tispyness in his voice,"Why?"

Schmidt's eyebrow raised,"What do you mean why?"

"Why,"Nick starts,walking over to Schmidt,face-to-face and said with tipsyness,"Why are you kissing Cece?"

"Because...well..I love her."Schmidt said in that strange posh-like tone,Then Nick,being drunk and somewhat very jealous,placed his hands on Schmidt's cheeks and pulled him in for a harsh kiss,Their teeth clinked against each other and they must've bruised their lips by that.But Nick didn't give two fucks. He was drunk,horny and jealous.

Schmidt's chocalate brown eyes looked at him in great surprise before Nick finally pulled away,panting for air and breathing hard,His hands lowering themselves from the blushing red cheeks.

"I love you and I just can't handle that.."Nick mumbled out,drunken with tequila and jealousy that wanted to be renewed.

Then Schmidt pressed his lips onto Nick's,drinking on the addictive taste that washed around in Nick's mouth. Their tongues twisted and wrapped around each like snakes,both enjoying the other's taste and oh how good it was felt was outta this world.

(I'm getting there!!!Damn,Fuck people are impatient.Ish sorry.)

Soon they moved slowly onto the sofa,Nick onto of Schmidt,grinding against each other making each other hard and aching in the tight confinements of their pants.

"Nick...Please fuck...me.."Schmidt mumbled out between kisses and then Nick slowed down on the kisses and then he looked at Schmidt's eyes,enjoying the beautiful chocalate brown then he panted out a 'yes' before they started kissing again.

Nick didn't have any idea when the rest of the group will be back so they migrated to his room,barely making it to the bed in time because they couldn't keep their hands off each other until finally Nick pinned Schmidt to the bed,his heart racing and his dick hard,and ready to y'know...do the job?

(Fuck the rules of logic,Time to fuck dat ass up!*Pulls out popcorn and sits and gets ready for some cumshots and creampies*)

"Are you sure?"Nick asked,his voice rough and slightly hoarse tone and Schmidt nodded his head,"Yeah..."

Nick undid the buttons on Schmidt's blue stripe shirt,a bit of skin being revealed each time until finally they were all undid. Then he moved the now undid short out of the way and he leaned down and sucked on one of his hardening nips as he drinked down the gasps and soft sounds that were coming from his mouth.

His hand trailed down his stomach and towards that black trail of hair that lead to his cock,He smirked while he watched as Schmidt was writhing and arching his back.

Nick slipped his hand into the pants that were covering Schmidt's dick. He gripped his dick through his pants,feeling it grow harder and twitch under his touch.

He slid his hand back from under his pants to undo the button and zipper while his mouth was busy leaving hickey marks on his collarbone,marking what was his and making sure that they were gonna be visible so that the next time Schmidt saw Cece,she would wonder whose marks those were.(Wait,marking what was his?I don't rem-You know what?I'm lost in this plot so I'm gonna say random shit off the top of my head..How does come taste like?I mean is it-*shuts the hell up after realizing what I said.*)

Then finally,Schmidt's pants were undone and Nick pushed them down to reveal Schmidt's black...underwear?Oh hell it's Schmidt,Who would you expect?He raised a eyebrow and smirked into Schmidt's burning skin as his teeth caught a unmarked part and pierced the precious skin that he was claiming as his.He was drunk and extremely horny so he was making Schmidt his.

Schmidt was getting more antsy and impatient,because of the way he was squirming but oh don't worry dear 'Schmidty',You were gonna get what you wanted.

Nick had pushed Schmidt's pants down completely and tossed them off to the side on the floor where they belonged.He moved away from Schmidt just to undo his own clothes finally in the state of which Schmidt was in,Naked.

He got in between Schmidt's legs and before he could reach over to the dresser,Schmidt grabbed his hand and shook his head,"I...I want to feel all of you,Every thing...I...I want it rough."

Nick's dick got much harder after hearing that then Schmidt let go of his hand as he took a deep breath.

He spreaded Schmidt's leg out a little more,revealing a pink puckered ring of muscle,literally begging to be fucked by his dick.Ooh Schmidty...Schmidty,Schmidty..You have no idea how much he wanted to do this.

He spat into his hand and rubbed it over his dick,at least moisturing it so that it was push through,Even though Schmidt told him that he fingered himself,doesn't mean he can't handle the real thing.

He pushed the tip against his entrance,feeling Schmidt's body shivered with antipication as Nick pushed in. Schmidt's eyes widen and he tried not to clench like he did when he fingered himself,(Yeah..He's pretty open about that...)But it was impossible not to.Nick moaned as he felt him clench around as he pushed each inch of his length into the tight barrier.

Schmidt's eyes rolled to the back of his head for some reason,enjoying himself as he was being stuffed by Nick,The guy he adored and liked.His dick was being shoved up his own virgin ass.(Kinda detailed huh?Yeah I like that.)

Finally Nick was fully inside of him then he looked at Schmidt's whose eyes were glazed over and his mouth was in the form of that precious 'O'.

"Y..You postive now about this?"Nick panted out and Schmidt nodded,"Yeah,I'm quite sure."

Then Nick started to start a slow pace,making Schmidt moan as he started to slowly but steadily increase his pass,making sure that he hit that spot that would make him writhe.

He hit that spot and Schmidt moaned out so loudly that it could've possibly be heard in New York. He drinking on these moans as he groaned,going faster while he leaned into Schmidt's collarbone,kissing his neck then he started trailing the kisses up to his cheek then to his lips were they shared their moans into each others' mouth.Nick's tongue wrapped around Schmidt's  like snakes as they felt each other's warm skin and felt the sweat that was building up,rub against the others skin.

"Oh fuck..."Nick moaned as he reached his hand down in between them and gripped Schmidt's weeping dick as he stroked it,matching his pace making Schmidt moan out,"Nicholasss....~"

It was pleasuring to hear his real name being called in that way. He was getting close to coming already,soo frickin' close!

"I...I'm gonna cum,Schm-Schmidty..."He groaned out and Schmidt panted out,"Do it inside...Fill me up Nick...please...I want it to drip...mmhmm...out...of me..."

(Damn,That's not what I expected.)

Nick's glazed over eyes widen,He never heard such dirty words coming from Schmidt's mouth like this before...That's what all he needed to push him over to the intense edge.

He felt a familiar white-cutting heat blind his vision from overpleasurement,He moaned,"S-Schmidty!"He wrapped his free arm tightly around Schmidt's lean waist as Schmidty mewled out,"Nickkk!"

He released hard hard into Nick's hand and onto his stomach while Nick released hard into his body,making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Nick smashed his lips onto Schmidt's,sharing that intense kiss that always happens when two people in love have orgasms during sex and they do that one dramatic romantic kiss.But this wasn't moive wise,This was fuck-wise.

Nick panted,pulling out of Schmidt and lying on the other side of him,feeling satisfied and feeling the tequila kick in that initial punch as he mumbled out tiredly,eyes getting heavy,"I love you Schmidtyy..."

Schmidt's arm wrapped around Nick's body and he mumbled out sleepily and fuckered out,"I love you too Nicholas."

They fell asleep in that bed that night.Yeah and the next day Jessica and Winston asked about why Schmidt had marks on his neck and he simply said,"That's for me to know and you to never know about."

~

 ***Tears up*I guess this is the end...I can't believe...But one day,I'll make more stories,One day now,Just one day.Now good day everybody**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it:)If any mistakes,They are all mineee.


End file.
